Feileacan
by TheVulgarFaerie
Summary: Siobhan has simply been known as 'One of Keenan's Girls' for the past four hundred years, but Siobhan longs to be much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Feileacan**

**1.**

**Siobhan**

I went to the Rath that night with Eliza, some one Eliza knew was playing there, and I decided to be dragged along. As soon as Eliza and I entered the Rath, I could feel the energy move through me, but I didn't know if I wanted to feel energetic. I wasn't used to feeling sad, I haven't felt sad in nearly a hundred years, well at least I was never really aware of it like I was now.

I wasn't supposed to, summer wasn't supposed to be filled with thought or sadness, perhaps there was a reason I used to despise the season, I could hardly remember that now, just a few little images scattering across my mind, fighting to form a full thought, but it was losing the battle, for there was just so many little images in my mind fighting for recognition, many I wish I could remember. How did a Summer girl deal with sadness?

"Siobhan" Eliza said, her blonde hair dancing around her face "Come on, come dance with me" she said, slurring her words a little, she was reaching out her hands for mine "Don't make me dance alone" I stared at her for a moment, before I decided it was much better dancing alone than sitting at a table alone. I followed Eliza on to the dance floor, a thousand different lights caught my attention, making it very hard to focus on anything.

Especially when I wanted to focus on the music, I wanted to lose myself in it, like I had done so many times before, Eliza, as usually was a stray bullet on the dance floor, it never mattered what the song was, no matter what the beat was, Eliza always knew how to move to it in a matter of seconds. So I just followed her lead, it was a fast beat tonight, I could feel the drums beating in my chest, the voice was male, young, raspy, some, I guessed who smoked to many cigarettes. But it was a nice voice, a voice you could easily lose yourself in.

"Siobhan" Eliza yelled over the music a few minutes later "Yes?" I yelled back "I believe there is some one looking at you" I smirked "There's _always _some looking at me" I laughed, Eliza rolled her eyes "I know, but look, just look" I turned to where she was pointing, there was a group of mortals in the back, most of them could be no older than 21, while most of them looked to be in their mid teens. They were clad in dark colours, the usual crowd in The Rath. But I then saw who Eliza was talking, one of the teenaged boys, with dark hair in a messy, yet charming style, and intelligent green eyes peering at her, he was very pale under the harsh lights.

There eyes met for a moment, and I stopped. I was used to mortals looking at me, I was used to Fey staring at me, and it was almost as common as breathing. Even though he was just another mortal, when he looked at me, well I was not used to that. In that moment, the music slowed down a little, because I needed to place why exactly he was different. But of course Time moves far too fast for anyone to answer that kind of question. In the next moment, his eyes turned back towards his mate who asked him a question. And I turned back "What was that?" Eliza asked "I don't know" I said, trying to blow it off, but I couldn't, because his stare kept dancing through my mind, I had met three people in my entire life whose stare I have not forgotten.

"Oh" Eliza said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, I turned to see what had caused her remark, my stomach flipped. It was Keenan and His Queen, our Queen, even though it was wrong, and I knew it was wrong, I had the exact same reaction that Eliza did, it was difficult to watch the King and The Queen together, but as soon as The Queen's mortal emerged from the darkness. And they met each other eyes, and they were lost in them, it became simply unbearable.

Eliza and I knew, Tracey knew, Rika knew, and Donia knew, watching two people in love hurt more than anything in the world. "I need a drink" Eliza murmured, I followed her in silent agreement. In about an hour we had gotten about ten shots of something, and though we're talking, the words made no sense coming out of our mouths. I had kicked off my shoes, and sunk further into the nice booth, while Eliza was jittery and jumping, and very loud, I was giggling softly at everything she did.

"Let's go dance again" Eliza said, her pupils were huge, she grabbed my arm, but I pulled it back quickly "No" I moaned "I wanna sleep" I said, and giggled, Eliza again rolled her eyes at me "You're no fun Siobhan" she said an pouted "Don't wanna dance" I sighed softly, I fell from my careful slouching position, flat on my back, and started to giggle uncontrollably "I'm so drunk!" I crowed, when I got back up to see Eliza, she had gone. "Bye Eliza" I called out, waving to empty space. But then I noticed some one else, it was Mr. Green Eyes from earlier, I giggled again and waved at him.

He was a mere three feet away from my table, he looked a little startled for one minute, before he started to move closer to me. "Is this um" he cleared his throat "Seat free" "Free as a little bird" I said, he sat down slowly, looking a little weary of me, I had no idea why. "Are you okay Miss?" I stared at him for a moment "Nope" I told him "Do you want me to call some one?" I scoffed at him "That's not want I meant, psychically I am fine" I told him "it's all up here" I pointed to my head "That is not okay" he didn't say anything

"Well I guess no one would be after he broke up with you after 300 hundred years together" I sighed, he stared at me again "Are you _sure _you don't want me to call some one?" "But I guess they're all the same aren't they?" "I mean offer anyone a chance at monarchy they'll leave you high and dry" I huffed "Just like that" I tried to snap my fingers for dramatic effect but it didn't work. "I hate people" I said, louder than I meant to. I moved closer to him "Would you leave me?" I asked him, he was puzzled "If some one offered you the chance to rule a court, would you still leave me?" his faced soften quickly from confusion, it was the most beautiful thing I had seen in a very long time.

He looked down for a moment, his hair feel in his eyes, I had a sudden desire to move it away from his face, but I managed to resist. "No" he finally said, giving me a warm smile "I wouldn't leave you" I hugged him "I like you" he smelled very nice, like nighttime, like fresh grass. "You are very nice" I told him. "You can take me home now" I told him, I suddenly felt very tired, and he was very warm. Carefully he carried me bridal style out into the busy club, but I barely noticed all the lights and the people.

And then we were outside in the warm night, I took a deep breath of the fresh night air, and I felt a little better. I buried myself deeper in his arms, I decided I very much liked being in his arms, I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so safe anywhere. "What are you doing with her?" a sudden harsh voice broke me out of comfort, pretty eyes didn't say anything for a moment "I was talking her home" he finally said "Yeah?" oh, I knew that voice all to well, Keenan.

"How do you know her?" "I just met her tonight man, she was pretty wasted and asked me to take her home" "Put her down" he said, he did, and I stumbled to gain balance, I looked up at three blurry figures. "Is she like your girlfriend or something? Because if she is maybe next time you should watch her before she totally loses it" "Go away Keenan" I mumbled, but it came out as gibberish, and I stumbled again, I felt Keenan's arms reach out to stable me

"Don't touch me!" I said, a littler louder than I meant, he immediately released me, his eyes wide. "Thank you for watching her" Keenan said, but any one could here the ice in those words, pretty eyes didn't say anything he just turned away. "No, I don't want him go" I said "I like him Keenan" I said, but Keenan didn't say anything, he didn't even look at me, just like always. I was just a thing, a thing that needed to be fixed so everything ran smoothly, I wondered if he even knew who I was in that moment, just another of his summer girls.

And I hated him for that, I hated that he took away my identity from me, I wasn't Siobhan, I wasn't me, I was just another one of Keenan's girls, and I thought I hated him at that moment. "Seth" The Queen said to her mortal "Could you please take her home" the pretty mortal didn't say anything, beside from giving Keenan an icy look, which of course he didn't see. Before he swooped me up into his arms, the mortal was nice, not as nice as pretty eyes, but still very nice. "He ruins everything you know" I told him, I heard him laugh softly, he didn't say anything, but I just knew he agreed with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, that took a bit longer than I expected. Oh well here it is Chapter Two! Hopefully I'll be quicker next time.**

* * *

** Two.**

Siobhan

The next day I woke up, praying to some deity that last night was a simple dream. That I had not been carried shamelessly out of The Rath by some Mortal boy I had no connections with, I had not made a fool of myself screaming at Keenan, but I had learned by now I was not so lucky.

I fought the urge to cry, it was just so humiliating, people left, I was used to that, why did I go have to cry at the first person who gave me a warm smile? I thought just staying tucked away in these warm sheets, not having to face whatever lay ahead. But that was just more cowardice and I was tired of it. I slowly pulled untangled myself out of the webs of sheets. I felt like death. It wasn't just the effects of my drinking fiasco last night, which was nearly gone.

No, I felt soul sick. In the past months this feeling was familiar, just the feeling of absolute wretchedness, uselessness. And being unsure what to do about them. I pulled the covers off me, and put my feet on the warm wooden floor, many of the girls were still sleeping, thrown about in odd positions; some were even tangled with other people. It had to be at least 2:00 in the afternoon, another day I had spent mostly in bed.

I threw on a clean set of clothes, and ran a brush through my hair. Then I slowly went to where I knew everyone would be. Being a summer girl meant that I could pretty much do whatever I wanted, I could sleep all day, and be up all night, no one cared. I could roam the halls, slipping in and out of rooms no one cared. I liked it, having no schedule no responsibilities, well most of the time. Every now and again it was lonely, knowing no one cared what you did, no one waited for you to wake up, no one waited to go somewhere with you, no one would get angry at you if you misbehaved.

Ever since we found our Queen, it was Tavish's job to keep us happy, which we all loved. Tavish was the King's Advisor, he was important, he was still important but now it was like he obeyed our every whim, it was slightly comical. Eliza always fancied him a little more than the rest of us, he had barely noticed until recently, now neither of us knew what he was going to do. He was so serious and proper, with Eliza's blunt way they made an unusual couple.

"No that was not what I said at all!" I heard Eliza's musical voice suddenly, followed by a low voice, I assumed was Tavish. So they two were already fighting, they always found something to bicker about, from clothing to politics, they were like water and oil. I followed the sound of their voices to the study, Eliza was standing with her arms folded across her chest, Tavish looked slightly confused, and a bit annoyed.

"Yes, yes you do you always put words in my mouth" "When have I ever-" "yesterday when I said I disliked rainy weather, you said that I always complain" "I didn't say that" "Yes, yes you did, you said that I could never see the bright side of anything" "I wasn't serious" "But I can never say a word without you exploded at me for something" he argued, that may be true, Eliza had a very hot temper. "Well maybe because you constantly condescend me" "Then why are you so eager for my company?"

Eliza opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Tavish walked out. Eliza turned to face me "He makes me so furious" she exclaimed "What was it this time?" "Oh it was stupid" "It always is" "Which reminds me where did you disappear to last night?" "Oh I just went home early" I said, which was true, details were not important, Eliza had a sly grin on her face "Oh really?" I nodded "Yes" "Tracey told me she saw you get carried out by an unknown gentlemen" "Well Tracey loves to exaggerate" I said "Siobhan don't be so uptight, tell me" "It was nothing, embarrassing really" "It always is" "He just offered to take me home is all" "Did you know him?" "No" "Wait, Siobhan, was he a mortal" I didn't say anything, I just looked down at my hands, observing my chipped nails. "Well that's a little anti-climatic" "How so, he was mortal?" "Siobhan, please, you have done so much worse" "I yelled at Keenan" I admitted

"you yelled at Keenan? Why?" "I don't know, it seemed important at the time, I can't remember" "Alright that does sound bad" "But anyway, tell me about your yummy mortal" "I never said he was yummy" I protested, did I really just say that? "Siobhan, you let him take you home in his arms, he was yummy" usually I would roll my eyes at such statements, but in that moment I was trying to recall what he looked like. I just remembered he was nice, he was so obviously mortal, a presence I had nearly forgotten in the company of fey.

"What are you thinking about?" "Nothing" I said "Right of course not" Eliza and I had been friends for centuries, she knew when I was lying. "No matter you will tell me sometime" she said. I probably would, Eliza and I told each other everything, even if it was just the decision whether we liked blue or purple more, but not now, usually the first tiny interesting thing that happened to me, I would rush to Eliza and tell her everything.

But this felt more personal, I didn't want anyone to know about it, I liked having something that was just mine. Even if it was a petty conversation with a stranger, it was still mine and I just wanted for something to be secret just for once. "So what are we doing tonight?" Eliza asked, tonight? My head could hardly wrap around the thought, it seemed like tackling the outside world was like fighting through a war zone, it was dangerous and you never knew who was going to find you.

"I think just something small" Eliza continued "Can we not just stay in?" I said, Eliza sighed "why are you so lifeless all of a sudden?" I shrugged, I had no idea, I just felt so drained lately. "The best cure for being lifeless if going out to where life is" Eliza explained "I will not tolerate you being grumpy and mopey you understand?" I nodded, it was best not to argue with Eliza. We decided to attend the dance at the River that evening; Eliza assured me that it was going to be a small crowd.

Tracey and Aoife both joined us, Tracey was the youngest of the Summer Girls, I remembered when Tracey joined us, she was so young, though many of us were considered young when Keenan took us, and Tracey lived in a world different from many of the Girls. Though when Keenan courted me I was old enough to wed, I was old enough to have a life, even though I wasn't exactly sure what Keenan had meant by forever, I always knew that with Keenan, whatever I chose would be life changing. I remember those final months before Keenan took me, being courted by various young men in the village. Tracey didn't live in that world anymore, people didn't marry that young anymore.

Tracey was a girl, a girl who didn't truly understand what Keenan was telling her, what he was doing to her. She was still fragile; she wasn't strong enough to be away from the court. Tracey surely wasn't strong enough to live in the world she had been made apart of.

The sun was sinking into the sky, but it was still warm, I could feel summer coming, for the first time in a very long time, summer was truly coming, it would thrive, we would thrive, for the first time in Nine Centuries our court would be strong again. I was honestly a little surprised about how excited I was about this; I could feel it tingling against my skin, the fierce loyalty to my court surprised me.

The dance by the river was perfect, there were no mortals in the area, The Fey, from all courts, I noticed, could be themselves. We were trapped by mortal eyes so often, pretending to be mortal when we were not, living in a city inhabitant by so many of them, one sometimes forgot what it was like to actually be fey. I was dancing then, I was caught up in a rush of energy that filled me with great delight, an energy that just made me want to move and never stop.

And I didn't, I could barely remember if my feet were actually touching the ground or not. Sometime, hours later, when the sun had fully died and a sheet of stars filled the inky stars, I stopped dancing. Eliza and I met up, our faces glowing, our limbs felt strange, like maybe they didn't belong to our bodies. "I think we should go home" Eliza said "Wait" I said "Can we go get a drink first?" Eliza looked surprised, but the good kind of surprised "Of course we can" she said, trying to hide her obvious delight of my wanting to be out more.

We decided on the Crow's Nest, it was closet, and I was always charmed by it. It wasn't at all empty, even for the late hour, it was mostly mortals, but ever so often I could pick out a Fey in the crowd. Eliza and I had a few drinks, we discussed our day, we discussed how Tavish infuriated her constantly, but still he was all she could think about. I didn't want to discuss Niall, even though I knew I should, but it was still too raw, too sudden.

Even though we never really had a deep relationship, I was a summer girl he was the King's advisor, but there was a connection, no one could deny it. It was Niall who had taught me to be what I am, when I had felt forgotten and alone, when I had felt mortal. And it hurt, that he had just left, without a word, like three hundred years hadn't meant anything to him. In time I would be able to say this allowed, in time it would pass, I would forget it, I had eternity to do so though, now I would let it run it's course, even though it was rare in the summer court, so rare sometimes it was easy to forget what it felt like, sorrow existed.

We left an hour later, the first affects of the long evening beginning to take weigh down upon us. "Um excuse me?" I heard a voice call, Eliza and I both turned, it was a boy calling one of us. A mortal boy, I was about to be confused when I realised who he was. Green eyes, dark hair and a pleasant smile, The boy from the Rath. I was speechless "Do you have a minute?" he asked, and I just couldn't say no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! What is this an update? Damn right it is. So yeah here's chapter three, took me long enough, hope you're satisfied, if not I'll will try to be faster.**

* * *

**Three**

**Torin**

* * *

She was weird, I knew that, it was quite obvious by the way she moved and talked. That she was certainly not of the norm. But anyone who was remotely interesting was not of the norm, and she was certainly, very, very…interesting. Even now, a day later I was still thinking about her, how sad she looked talking about being left behind, I was sure she was really drunk, people say all kinds of crazy things when they're drunk, but she just seemed so sad.

I knew it was probably wrong taken her home when she was so out of it, but at the moment I really didn't care, I just wanted to take her away from anyone asshole who ever hurt her, I just wanted to help her, to take the sadness out of haunted eyes. She was probably one of those girls way too broken; the girls who had been abused and lied to their entire lives, the sort of girl you should never get involved with. But she was still the only thing I could think about as I walked into school that morning. I wasn't thinking of the overdue History paper I still had to write, or the fact I had detention I still had to complete after I had skipped it twice.

I wished I asked her name, or just something that would let me talk to her again. Recently there were a lot of things I had wished I'd done. Which was strange for me as I rarely thought about the past, I rarely regretted anything, I was cautious about everything I did, recently that didn't seem to be the case. I seemed to more impulsive than usual, something that usually would have bothered me, now I just didn't care.

I didn't care about three detentions or overdue papers, something that used to send me into a frenzy. I should be worried about that, the logical part of my head knew that, but I just didn't have the energy anymore. "Torin" I nearly jumped to the sound of my name. out of nowhere Devin had materialized. Devin was not usually the kind of person I would hang around, he had no sense of morals and was a cunning bastard, he was the kid of guy who enrolled in school just to see how many detentions he could get before they expelled him.

Other than that I didn't know that much about him, only that every so often, well now it was getting a lot more frequent he would appear out of the blue telling me of some crazy scheme he had constructed and I would go along with it. I saw that Devin was amused by my reaction "Didn't mean to scare you man" he said trying not to laugh, I didn't answer. "So where did you sneak off to last night?"

Devin asked, after she left I stayed in the parking lot for an hour, contemplating if I should go back inside or not, I decided against it and went home. "I went home" "Why?" "I-uh-" I wasn't sure how I wanted to finish that sentence, Devin hadn't done anything to that I shouldn't trust him, then again I didn't know whether or not he really cared about my personal life. _What personal life? _I asked myself, _there was a girl who talked for less than twenty minutes, the same thing happened to thousands of people all around the world last night so why are you acting like she's your soul mate?_

Honestly I didn't know why, I had no idea why she seemed so important, or why talking to her felt like one of the smartest things I had ever done in my life. I knew Devin knew an absurd amount of people, I knew also he spent a good chunk of his time at the Rath, the chances of him knowing who she was I decided were very good. "I met some one" I finally told him. "Oh I see" Devin said, looking satisfied "So did you and this person" Devin clearly wanted me to finish the sentence

"Nothing" I told him "I think her boyfriend told me off" "You think?" "There usually isn't a think when you make a move on some one who is off limits, you either get a black eye or you don't" "I don't know it was weird" "What's her name?" "I don't know" "You don't- Torin honestly?" "She wasn't exactly in a great place" I admitted "Do not tell me you were hitting on a drunk girl" "Maybe?" "You are aware that doesn't count" "I wasn't aware it was a game" I shot back "She was a girl who looked like she was having a rough night so I thought I should help her out that was it that was all" I didn't think I should mention she claimed to have dated some one for centuries. "Alright I'll figure out who she is" "Excuse me?" "You're not that subtle Torin" he told me _fair enough _I thought.

Devin suggested that finding Torin's mysterious drunk girl would be far more important than the rest of class, Alex agreed but I thought I owed my mother at least one flawless school day. Devin looked like he didn't understand what I was saying Alex however translated. Devin thought Alex and I were idiots and looked irritated for the rest of the day.

I told Devin what she looked like "That doesn't exactly narrow it down" he told me, I couldn't exactly describe to him thought how different she was. But I doubt Devin would understand that, and I doubted that I could fine words to describe it. There were a lot of weird people in The Rath, Devin had said "Really weird" "I have no idea where they come from but the appear out of nowhere and I never see them again, I don't think I have ever said this in my life Torin, nor do I plan on saying it again so listen up" "I wouldn't get involved with those people if I were you, so watch it"

I nodded, knowing full well if Devin said that I may be going into deep I may want to think about it. "Thanks for the advice" I told him Devin didn't answer. The sun started fading away as we entered The Rath, already it was pulsing, hundreds of bodies moving against each other, thriving. The Rath used to make me nervous, there used to be this air around it that made me want to run, it was different than anywhere I had ever been before and you noticed right away, it was a feeling that went down to your very bones.

I still felt it, but now I liked it. The Rath was like stepping into a different world, where, for a few hours you could forget about the one outside the door. There was a world tucked away, and sometimes it spilled out into the fringes of our world and I was very interested in that world. The faces all blurred together, impossibly face as they slipped away onto the dance floor. I wasn't actually sure it would be possible to find some one in her, not some one who I had spent very few moments with, whose face, with unforgettable, well everyone in here was unforgettable.

I wasn't sure I had enough, being led by just emotions has almost never worked out. Alex and Devin had melted into the background some time ago; I decided to follow their lead. I saw them again, the girls with the vine tattoos on their arms, that sometimes seemed like they were moving, and I stopped. It wasn't her, but I remembered the same strange designs on her arms, I wanted to ask her about it, I wanted to ask why so many of them had the same tattoos.

Almost like they could sense I was thinking about them, one of them turned around and looked my way. "Are you looking for some one?" she asked "How do you know?" I asked she shrugged "You have a look" "Now tell me are you looking for me?" I shook my head "Well then who?" "I don't know her name" I admitted "Well that was foolish of you" she giggled "Yes" I agreed "Well maybe in can find it in my heart to help you" she grinned, innocently enough but there was something michevious and dark under her sweet smile.

"But you owe me a favor" she said I nodded "Okay" "The one you want is over there" she said "But I think I should warn you, don't fall in love with her it always ends up wrong" I looked over, and I saw her with the same pretty blonde girl she was with last night. I turned to thank the girl but she was already gone. Her words stuck with me for some reasons, heavier as I started walking up to her. Early today I told myself not to get involved, whatever she was in was so clearly over my head. A second opinion just backed me up, and yet reason wasn't the one in control. "Um excuse me?" I said, slowly she turned around, I hoped I didn't imagine how her face lit up when she saw me.

She looked different now, when she was guarded and sober. She looked stronger, I wondered if she even remembered who I was. "Do you have a minute?" but it couldn't hurt to ask "I have all the time in the world really" she said and gave me a strange smile. "I remember you from last night" she said as we went outside away from the noise. "Yeah?" "I wasn't sure if you-" "I do""Thank you for your kindness" she said, I nodded "Anytime"

"So why are you here?" "I wanted to see you" "Why?" she seemed genuinely confused maybe I was being creepier than I realised. "I just wanted to know your name is all" I told her, which was a bit true, I did want to know her name. "Oh that's all?" I didn't answer "It's Siobhan" she said "Siobhan?" I repeated, testing her name out on my tongue, it was beautiful, she wouldn't be a Rachel or a Katie, I knew that.

"It's a nice name" I said "Thank you" "And you?" "Torin" I said, she moved a little closer to me, she was taller than I realised, tall like a dancer, which is what she reminded me of. Not like a ballet dancer, nothing as traditional as that, but a dancer that held no title, who danced in the woods under the moonlight.

"So Torin" she said, there was nothing in her voice that suggested innocence. "Would you like a dance?" there was no way, in that moment, that I would have been able to refuse her, not that I wanted to. "Yes" I managed "Good" she said before leading me back into The Rath. I wasn't familiar with the music, I wasn't even sure what kind of beat was I could barely hear it. All I knew was that, the mysterious drink girl, as Devin had lovingly referred her to, was named Siobhan, and she wanted to dance with me.


End file.
